Atlantic Express (Level)
Ajko Struhar.The Atlantic Express is a derelict (monorail) railway system of transportation for Rapture that appears in BioShock 2. It is an older system than the Rapture Metro. It replaces the bathyspheres, as the player's main mode of transportation in the game, because the whole city has been put on lockdown by Sofia Lamb, and torpedo launchers prevent citizens from escaping by sea. It is also the name of the second level in the game which takes place in the Atlantic Express Depot, a workshop and maintenance station for the train system. The Atlantic Express Depot This area is a main hub of the Atlantic Express railway, and contains the train manufacturing and repair facilities of the train system. The tracks of the Atlantic Express begin here, and it is where Subject Delta takes off on his journey. After Subject Delta leaves the Adonis Luxury Resort, he travels through the ocean to get to the Atlantic Express Depot to meet Brigid Tenenbaum. From there he is directed by Tenenbaum to board the train waiting in the station of the Depot and travel to Ryan Amusements to meet up with Augustus Sinclair. Workshop 6A This workshop contains the airlock entrance that allows Big Daddies and other workers in deep sea diving gear to access the Depot. This airlock connects to a locker room for the suits and gear of the divers. Further along is a pneumatic pipeline for packages and mail, and a small office with tool supplies, including a Hack Tool. After a locked door is opened, there is the Workshop that contains a train car suspended for repair, and several drafting rooms. To proceed, a closed main door must be opened to follow the rails into the next repair section, which is done by accessing the controls in a Security Booth. When Delta does this, he is contacted by Sofia Lamb via radio and television, and he is ambushed by Splicers who throw flaming bottles into the booth. The eroded floor of the booth collapses from the flames, causing Delta to fall down a shaft into the flooded Maintenance Runoff Pumping Station tunnel. Drafting Room .]] Delta proceeds through the Maintenance Runoff tunnel to the Drafting Room. In the chamber before the drafting offices there is a storage supply closet with posters and tools, along with one of the few Vita-Chambers. The Drafting Room consists of an enclosed area with a dozen desks for drafting mechanics for the Atlantic Express trains. The room is guarded by a Security Camera, and is located next to a Jet Postal station mail room. Several air pipes carrying supplies through pneumatic tubes have been broken, and a Little Sister had left Delta a gift from Eleanor Lamb. From here a person can enter the Workshop 6B section through a locked door or by taking the stairs up to a balcony area. Workshop 6B This workshop is adjacent to the Drafting Rooms and receives the Train Cars from Workshop 6A. In this section, the train cars were prepared for departure. This area also contained a small diner, the Railway Cafe, in which the workers eat between shifts. To the right of the cafe was the bathroom and an EVE Dispenser. Workshop 6B could be divided into two separate sections by lowering a massive door down in the center of the chamber. The raising and lowering of this door was conducted by levers and gears inside a nearby Control Room booth. Switching Hub '' can be found inside this office.]] From Workshop 6B a short stairway connects up to the Switching Hub. This is a large circular room where train cars would be rotated in preparation for fitting to the different tracks of the railways. A single train still hangs suspended in the center of the hub, but the rest of the room is a mess of stacked crates and piled junk. The northern wall of the Hub room contains an elevator up to the Train Station of the Depot. Train Station The elevator travels up through many levels of the Atlantic Express Depot until it exits into an upper room with a small office, most likely from a manager of the depot. This area connects to the waiting lounge of the Train Station, with a Cafe for visitors and staircase leading to the ticket booth and departure area. In the security office of the ticket booth Subject Delta encounters Brigid Tenenbaum, and he is confronted by Sofia Lamb's loyal Splicers. Map Atlantic Express (Level)/L1|Level One Atlantic Express (Level)/L2|Level Two||true Atlantic Express (Level)/L3|Level Three Atlantic Express (Level)/L4|Level Four New Discoveries New Weaponry *Hack Tool New Plasmids and Tonics *Telekinesis New Enemies *Security Camera *Security Bot Audio Diaries #Andrew Ryan - The Great Chain Rattles - On a desk in the workshop/office of Workshop 6A. #Eleanor Lamb - Mr. Tape Recorder - Through the fan at the end of the Maintenance Runoff Pumping Station tunnel; Telekinesis required to obtain it. #Prentice Mill - Just a Fad - On a desk in the upper balcony of Workshop 6B. #Mark Meltzer - What Happened to the People? - Next to a mattress in a corner of Workshop 6B. #Sofia Lamb - Ryan vs Lamb: Reality - In the storage room of the Railway Cafe. #Sofia Lamb - Know the Beast - On a fallen filing cabinet in the Control Room. #Gilbert Alexander - Improving on Suchong's Work - In an open drawer of a filing cabinet in the Manager's Office, immediately after taking the elevator upstairs. #Brigid Tenenbaum - The Situation - On a bench in the center of the Train Station. Gallery ss_preview_bio222.jpg|Concept art for the Atlantic Express Train Station. ss_preview_bio216.jpg|Concept art for the Atlantic Express railway train. Ocean Entrance.png|A Big Sister on the ocean entrance sign. 954748_20100104_640screen013.jpg|Entering Atlantic Express. Atl_Express-Work_A-01.png|''Packages stream through the pneumatic pipes.'' Atl_Express-Work_A-02.png|''A hackable ally.'' Go4daneck.png|A Splicer attacks Delta as he enters the Depot. Atl_Express-Work_A-03.png|''The workroom in Train Workshop A.'' Atl_Express-Run_Off-01.png|''Wading through the run off.'' Atl_Express-Run_Off-02.png|''It's a wash.'' Atl_Express-Draft-03.png|''The Rapture Family's presence is everywhere.'' Telekinesis gift.png|''Jet-Postal's special package.'' Atl Express-Cafe-04.png|The Railway Cafe. depot managers office.png|Elevator at the depot managers office. Door-Mechanism.jpg|A Splicer jams the door mechanism with a pipe. Behind the Scenes * The idea of a Train Station level in Rapture was originally created during development of BioShock for Rapture's Art Deco environment, as well as being the first level 2K Boston (now Irrational Games) had made, but the level was essentially converted as the game's Welcome Center.Bioshock Making of - Art, at the 2:30 mark, on YouTube * The female Splicer discussing what happened to Jack, is voiced by Sheryl Lee. References fr:Atlantic Express de:Atlantic Express es:Expreso Atlántico Category:Atlantic Express Category:BioShock 2 Locations Category:Walkthroughs